Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to switching communication devices between different communication media.
Electric vehicles typically charge from conventional power outlets or dedicated charging stations. Prior to receiving electric power from a charging station, the charging station can ensure that the user of the electric vehicle has a valid account and proper authorization to receive the electric power and to pay for the received electric power.